


2 Become 1

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Haiku, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej





	2 Become 1

Gibberish cut short

as brotherly love evolves.

Longing satisfied.


End file.
